Des retrouvailles qui sauvent des vies
by xarinam
Summary: Cette fanfic se situe à la fin de l'épisode 87 de Saint Seiya Omega, donc pas de résumé pour éviter de spoil, mais tout ce que je peux dire c'est que j'ai écris cela car je n'ai pas supporté la fin de cet épisode. Bonne lecture (vous n'êtes pas obliger de regarder Omega pour comprendre ma fic)


(Attention! SPOIL de l'épisode 87 de Saint Seiya Omega (et pas un spoil sans intérêt). Alors je ne sais pas pour vous mais cet épisode est horrible, car d'un côté il est epic avec l'athena exclamation, qu'on a l'impression de revoir un épisode des anciens saint seiya, mais alors faire mourir Kiki, Shiryu et Fudo moi je dis non alors c'est pour ça que j'ai écris cette fic. Donc bonne lecture).

Kiki était allongé sur le sol, aux côtés de Shiryu et de Fudo... Ils venaient de vaincre Hyperion grâce à l'Athena Exclamation... Tout son corps était en morceaux... Il savait qu'il devrait souffrir, mais il ne sentait plus rien... Il allait mourir, ça ne pouvait être que ça... Il n'avait pas de regret... Il avait combattu toutes sa vie pour Athena et allait mourir aux côtés de deux de ses frères d'armes... Il allait mourir comme son maître Mu... Comme il lui manquait tant... Peut-être que les Dieux les laisseront se retrouver... C'est tout ce qu'il espérait...

"Kiki... Kiki"

Cette voix... C'était son maître qui l'appelait... Il reconnaîtrait toujours sa voix... Il venait le chercher... Kiki puisa dans ses dernières forces pour ouvrir les yeux et vit son maître agenouillé à ses côtés. Il était toujours aussi parfait que dans ses souvenirs, mais ses yeux montraient de l'inquiétude.

"Maître Mu...

-Kiki... Tu ne dois pas abandonner, tu dois te relever.

-Pourquoi... Nous avons vaincu Hyperion pour Athena Sama... Nous ne sommes mêmes plus des saints...

-A cause de l'Athena Exclamation? Vous n'êtes pas les premiers à l'utiliser, Saga, Camus, Shura, Milo, Aiolia et même moi nous l'avons utilisé et contre nos propres amis, est-ce que vous avez arrêté de nous considérer comme des traîtres?

-Bien sûr que non...

-Alors vous devez vous relevez...

-Mais Maître... J'en ai plus la force...

-Je sais que c'est difficile, mais vous ne devez pas laisser votre vie partir... Ne faites pas la même erreur que nous. N'obliger pas les autres à vivre sans vous.

-Mais je veux vous rejoindre Maître Mu..."

Ses yeux étaient embués des larmes qu'il cachait toujours quand il repensait à son maître. Il arrivait enfin à revoir son maître et il le repoussait...

"Kiki... Moi aussi je veux pouvoir passer du temps avec toi et maître Shion aussi ne rêve que de ça... Mais l'heure n'est pas encore arrivé. Penses à Raki, tu ne veux pas qu'elle souffre de ta mort comme tu as souffert de la mienne...

-Non...

-Alors relève toi, je veux que tu vives et je veux te revoir sourire à nouveau, mon grand garçon."

Kiki puisa dans ses dernières forces pour réussir à s'assoir et laissa Mu passer ses bras autour de lui, il blottit sa tête contre lui et referma les yeux quand son Maître caressa ses cheveux comme il l'avait si souvent fait lorsqu'il n'était qu'un enfant.

Fudo reprit conscience en essayant de comprendre ce qui c'était passé... Ils combattaient Hyperion et normalement ils devraient tous être mort. Alors pourquoi. Il sentait d'autres présences autour de lui, en plus de celle de Kiki et de Shiryu. Elles ressemblaient à la présence de Genbu qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'ils ont lancé l'athena exclamation. Il ouvrit les yeux pour constater qu'un homme blond était assis, en position du lotus à ses côtés. Ce jeune homme regardait dans la direction de Kiki, il regarda dans la même direction et constata qu'un homme avec des chevaux mauves tenait Kiki dans ses bras.

"Ca me fait plaisir de les voir enfin réuni.

-Qui êtes vous?

-Je suis Shaka l'ancien chevalier d'or de la vierge.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous là?

-Pour t'aider.

-M'aider?

-Oui, pour que tu continues de te battre. Mais j'avais surtout une requête à te demander et je pense que ça pourrait être bénéfique pour toi.

-Je suppose que c'est protéger Athena.

-Non, tu as déjà risqué ta vie pour elle, je sais que tu continueras à la protéger. Non, je voudrais que tu protèges Kiki, et que tu l'aides à retrouver le sourire.

-Et pourquoi ça serait bénéfique pour moi?

-Ne vois-tu pas les humains sous un nouveau angle depuis qu'il s'est approché de toi? Si je ne me trompes pas tu disais que mourir à ses côtés ne serait pas une mort vaine.

-En effet... D'ailleurs je suppose que c'est grâce à vous que nous sommes encore vivant.

-C'est exact. Nous sommes mort donc nous ne pouvons pas agir autant que nous le voudrions, mais au moins nous avons pu vous protéger une dernière fois. Mais nous allons bientôt redisparaître... Et Kiki aura surement besoin de toi pour supporter de reperdre Mu.

-J'essaierais.

"Allé réveille toi mon petit dragon.

-Ouai allé réveille toi."

Shiryu ouvrit les yeux pour voir son maître Dokho, ainsi que Genbu.

"Je suis mort?

-Non tu sais très bien que je ne t'aurais pas laissé mourir.

-Mais vous êtes morts maître... Et toi aussi Genbu...

-Shiryu, il faudrait quelque chose pire que la mort pour nous empêcher d'être à vos côtés.

-Maître..."

Shiryu ne put s'empêcher de pleurer en se relevant, mais il sourit quand même lorsqu'il sentit leurs bras le retenir et l'empêcher de retomber en arrière.

"Tu ne dois pas te laisser aller Shiryu, si j'ai confié mon armure à Ryuho pour qu'il te la remette c'est parce que je savais que tu te battrais toujours, que tu reviendrais de chaque combat. Je pensais pas que t'allais t'étaler comme cela sur le sol.

-Genbu tu es un peu mal placer pour parler.

-Maître!

-Shiryu, tu dois te relever parce que nous croyons en toi, parce que Shura croyait en toi en te confiant Excalibur, que tes amis croient en toi, ainsi que ton fils."

Ryuho... Il l'avait oublié car il savait qu'il était avec ses amis. Il ne voulait pas que son fils pleure par sa faute. D'ailleurs il ne voulait pas que ses amis pleurent non plus. Il était sûr que s'il venait à mourir, Seiya, Hyoga et Shun n'arriveraient surement pas à s'en remettre... Son maître et Genbu avait raison. Il se releva avec leur aide et Dokho posa chaleureusement sa main sur son épaule.

"Je suis fière de toi Shiryu. Continue de faire brûler ton cosmos jusqu'au jour où nous nous retrouverons tous.

-Promis."

Et c'est dans cette position que Dokho et Genbu commencèrent à briller et à disparaître. Shiryu aurait tant aimé les retenir, mais ils savaient que leur place n'était pas sur le champ de bataille. Et il tiendra sa promesse jusqu'au jour où il pourra se reposer à leurs côtés.

Kiki était toujours blottit dans les bras de Mu, tous deux regardaient les trois chevaliers de la balance, mais lorsqu'il vit qu'ils commençaient à disparaître, Kiki s'accrocha à son maître. Il savait qu'il allait lui aussi disparaître.

"Ne partez pas maître Mu!

-Nous n'avons pas le choix Kiki. Moi aussi j'aimerais rester avec toi, mais tu m'as promis de continuer de vivre.

-Je sais maître Mu..."

Mu posa son front sur celui de Kiki et ils pleurèrent tous les deux, en restant dans cette position jusqu'à ce que Mu disparaisse à son tour.

Shaka lui aussi commençait à disparaître au moment où il aidait Fudo à se relever.

"On dirait que c'est l'heure. Prend bien soin de lui pour nous."

Fudo le regarda partir et s'approcha avec mal de Kiki qui n'avait pas encore bougé. Il s'agenouilla devant le jeune bélier et lui essuya les larmes qui perlaient sur ses joues. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'agir comme cela avec les autres, mais il avait envie d'aider son frère d'arme et pas seulement parce qu'on lui avait demandé. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait pris cette résolution qu'il ne fut pas démuni devant la réaction de Kiki, qui c'était jeté à son cou. Il caressa ses cheveux comme il avait vu Mu le faire en espérant que cela le calme. Et il réussi, car après un moment, Kiki lâcha le chevalier de la vierge et essuya les dernières traces de larme en remerciant Fudo. Et avant que ce dernier puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, Shiryu les rejoigna et posa une main sur leurs épaules et leur sourit.

"Allons-y. Nos amis nous attendent."

(Et voila... En fait je me rend compte que j'ai voulu écrire ça pour que l'épisode soit moins déprimant, mais je crois que c'est encore pire XD enfin bon au moins avec moi ils ne sont pas morts XD Bon ben n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.)


End file.
